User talk:Kagimizu
Welcome Hi, welcome to OnePiece Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Monkey D. Luffy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Angel Emfrbl (Talk) 01:09, April 23, 2010 allo allo, whats up? Young Piece 00:36, April 29, 2010 (UTC) thats nice. is it ok, if i make my own dimention of One Piece like i make my own characters, devil fruits, characters, locations and other? oh and im gonna make 3 planets and im gonna make up something thats gonna allow characters to go to a planet to an other... i have this plan in my mind, its awesome.. Young Piece 20:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) thanks. so i'm wondering if you want to help me and be partner on this wiki? thats if you want, i don't want to bother you or anything... Young Piece 21:10, April 29, 2010 (UTC) can you do something with the unregistered peoples? Young Piece 21:25, April 29, 2010 (UTC) oh, ok. cool. thats nice. Young Piece 21:55, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Head Admin Are you maybe the Head Admin of the site. Pleased to meat you. I run a similar site called One Piece Origianl Story Board. I hope we will be on good terms and will be able to work together cooporatively in the future. Head. As Admin of another site i look forward to working with you, Head or not. Plasma Cosmos 14:23, May 25, 2010 (UTC) unfortunatley no I am not, why? MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 18:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I must be in error, however it is not to far from the current, I may not be the founder, but I am the only current high ranking memeber on the wiki. When I joined a while back the original founder was nowhere in sight and the current "guardian" wasn't around much either, I just kinda got promoted for my help on the wiki and eventually I was the only Beareaucrat left on the wiki. I am humbled at the moment so to whomever it was I may have insulted I apologize. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 19:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I hate to burst your bubble but such a devil fruit is not a unique nor original concept. If you wish to keep it on the site you must make reference to the similar (and by that I mean nearly identical) devil fruit from the canon series eaten by X Drake. That one does not currently have an official name but that does not mean that the fruit goes without merit. I'm sorry if I offend you but I try to keep to the cononical rules straight as per the rules of devil fruits only 1 of any kind of devil fruit can exist at any one time, thusly, since many users come up with similar ideas in the past, it has been hectic to keep everything in check. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 02:51, January 2, 2012 (UTC) While I do not find your counter arrogant... on the contrary I find it very intriguing. However you may be the one who needs to read up on zoan fruits as i am well versed in my knowledge of devil fruits. While each Zoan model is indeed a devil fruit they are not the same "type". There model denotes that, each is it's own "type" as there can not be to Tori Tori no Mi model Falcons. This reference follows the same rules as all devil fruit as saying that there can never be to of the same devil fruit at any one time. And not to be arrogant or unagreeable on my side fanon is 1 thing and while this fruit and this site are considered as such, from an ethical standpoint we as fans would do well to follow the canonical rules. otherwise you get foolish fans or people who have no clue what there doing posting things like "the swim swim fruit" (which would allow one to swim in the water... no just no). In any case I will allow the page simply because of your tenacity. I will however view it canonically until such a time when a distinction can be made as there is currently none between a t-rex and the dinosaurian creature X Drake can become. True enough, and in said case the fruit would in all cases be legal and original. I will not ask you to change things, my only wish is that the base and foundational rules for devil fruit creation, set foth by oda sensei, be maintained. I will step aside as this matter has been taken care of diplomatically and cooperatively. Do as you wish. ... darn I wish I could help.. but my translation skills are pretty bad... I would assume that using the japanese word for therapod would suffice... IF it translates. If not I would say keep the fruit as it is in a similar manner that the Uma Uma no Mi may refer to giraffes. After all while dinosuars were seperate in species they were all reptilians and in addition there has not been as of late any other dinosaurian devil-fruit canonical or otherwise to offbalace the name. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 01:42, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't think you see my point, yes it is in part the ethics of the whole of the Devil Fruit rules but it is also a pain in the ass for me to access the wiki to do maintnance or clean up and see, "oh these eight devil fruit are basically the same damn thing! we only need 1 otherwise the site gets clogged with alot of useless or redundant pages. I'vee been know to DF share and I don't see problems with that, sharing a devil fruit amongst users will prevent additional pages from cropping up. Cus i don't wanna clean up that mes again. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 17:10, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ... ... Kamigizu... I'm the original creator of the Michi Michi no Mi, I have created several devil fruits as have many users. I have had to delete my own in favor of the ones that were on the wiki first as per following the golden rule. But if other have devil fruit pages that have basically or identically the same power then there shouldn't be 2 devil fruits storyline or not it is a pain to run around the wiki and see, oh hey that guy and that guy have basically the same thing. It's a problem of redundant pages on the wiki, not a problem of storyline. For other users who have come here with similar ideas to other I have given permission to share devil fruits so long as the creator agrees, there has not beeen a problem so far as each new user of the fruit brings there own creativity to a page that may have been long dormant, go look at the Kawa Kawa no mi Kamigizu, that is what i'm talking about, so far that system has worked fine. I'm not trying to argue but I think that rules on the wiki are clear enough, an I am already quite leniant. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 02:28, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Having to deal with over 700 pages is easier than it was dealing with twice as much, but the number skyrockets if duplicate pages exist and it makes my job harder seeing as admins are rarely active on this site. no offense. Rules look, I don't want to be a total prick, or a controling beauraeaucrat, but if you lookk at the community messages set on the sie of the wiki activivty page I think there quite clear. 5 or so users agreed on the terms they are to be followed by everyone. It was a consensus to keep the wiki less cluttered. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 02:58, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Articles and the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki I will give your articles a once over and leave you messages on the talk pages of the respective pages you linked me so keep an eye out for them. Keep in mind that I have class work to attend to as my college semester just started up recently, but I will make time to go over them thoroughly today. As for the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki, you are free to migrate over and make articles for both sites, I do not mind. Just allow me to look over these pages as you requested first. Subrosian 19:08, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Well there goes that idea, hmm what if its a canon devil fruit that no has eaten I think there's one or two thats like that?Ukiha Bakeru****** 20:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Curses.Ukiha Bakeru****** 20:21, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Wait how far after One piece is this set or is it not?Ukiha Bakeru****** 20:30, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Mhm, then if I plan my story in a way that the person who had the devil fruit first is dead, then it should work right? This is for future reference Ukiha Bakeru****** 20:39, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, now all I need is to re make my character.Ukiha Bakeru****** 22:10, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the wait I finally got around to looking at your articles that you linked me. I left talk messages on all of them except for the Excavator Pirates page, so go check out my comments on them whenever possible. Subrosian 05:46, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Help? I have an idea for my own Devil Fruit but I need a second opinion and what not, my idea is a Hotai Hotai no MiUkiha (''Talk to me'') 18:50, January 14, 2012 (UTC) It allows the person to control any 'bandages' they have on them or really close by. I'm also not sure what class it would be. Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 19:21, January 14, 2012 (UTC) M'kay. Now, your opinion? or should I have more information on it first? Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 19:25, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Well I mean nearby as in they have to be touching him in someway, I should have clarified on that. Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 19:30, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh! Before I forget, if I were to make a Fishman character, would it have be like an Original fishman or could it be one from Canon? I mean the species they are, not the character it self Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 19:51, January 14, 2012 (UTC) And yes, I'll just go with that. Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 19:53, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I plan on trying to make one first if I ever do and then if I can't I'd just use a specied from Canon. Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 20:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm going to be thinking up names for my Marine character so I might not respond for awhile Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 20:07, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I think I have more informtion on the Hotai Hotai no MI Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 18:23, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I need help, again. I don't want to make my Marine character too high up in the ranks but I'm not sure where he'd be. Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 16:24, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 15:39, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Question, again. I've given up on the Hotai Hotai no Mi, but I want to make a Zoan. Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 22:38, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Could you help? Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 22:41, January 22, 2012 (UTC) No, just no. I'm sorry Kamigizu but this time there is no avoiding it. This is one of the only things I won't budge on not even an inch. You have broken the geatest paradox of One Piece, fanon or not. Making a Logia Water Fruit. I'm sorry and you have right to be angry, but as per my ehtical standars the page is set for termination. I will let you do the honors if you wish, or I will do it. There is no saving this page, I'm sorry it is one of the principle rules of Nongodmodded Devil Fruits. 02:45, January 23, 2012 (UTC) First off, alot of that was uncalled for, second off I keep up with one peace and have been since it forst cam eout. Second off you need to be understanding of one thing peple seme to forgett about water... it does NOT conduct electricicty. You foolish people who think is does are sadly mistaken as I have an internship in a prototyping lab at college where I have been shown machines who use water to prevent electrucution of a single hairlike starnd of wore running severlthousand volts. It is a metal cuttin machine that runs electricity through a naked wire as the wire cuts metal. But sticking your hand in the water that the apparatus is subemerged in does not electrocute you why is that I wonder, simple science. Water is not a natural conductor and never has been. Water is a stable element that only conducts water in the prescnese of free floatinf metallic ions. Hence why distilled water does not conduct electricicty iand is therefore safer for chemistry. Water born from the body of a devil fruit user will not contain metallic ions because the body of the user is not metalic. I addition, the user would not lose instantly against crocodile, in any situation it would likely end in a draw! Crocodile must PHYSICALLY touch the enemy, a loga can choose whtehr or not ehy are touched where in opposition crocodile looses his sand power when wettened. Laslty the greatest thing to consider when making a water fruit is this... how quickly can I engulf other Devil Fruit users and drown them... andswer instantaneously. One more thing. Fish man KArate does not manipulate water to the extent you would be able to with this fruit, it focuses on making surrounding water weapons or extensions of a persons body, like a weapon. They can't just make it and drown people with it like this fruit can. all in all the rarity, or rather general rarity of Haki make this fruit a huge candidate for godmodding beause so few people overlook things or choose to make it that way. It is something I have come across several times here and it is the 1 thing I don't tolerate aside from vandalism. There are others who would promptly agree with me. In addition as stated by Jinbe an conventional science all humans are roughly 70% water... i.e. with unlimted control ever said water another persons mastery of haki, temperature, or any other prowess they might have against the user of this fruit is mute as move number 1 can either be to drown them in a water bubble, or literally draw out the water from the enemy effectily mummifying them and ALL THE TIME. The user can drown a person simply by condensing the water in the air. Water on Earth makes up 70% of the surface, 70% of the mass in most living species, and a great deal of out atmosphere. In the world of one piece where the surface of the planet is roughly 90% water, the air appears no different nor do the creatures this fruits gives the user ABSOLUTE control over JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING!!!!! Now give the user higher forms of Haki in either of the stages and you charachter is 100% godmodded with no charachter ever made being able to stop them. Black beard pfft drown him, Whitebeard, drown him... see where I'm going YOU may not see it as godmodded but adding exploitable weaknesses to an overpowered element doesn't help. I have a name, already it's just everything else I need help with Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 04:37, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Neko Neko no Mi: Model Lion Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 04:41, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Mhm Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 04:44, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm having trouble with making the fruit description, and the hybrid form. Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 04:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :1) The weaknesses can be nullified easily by the power itself. :2) I respect oyur right to you crativity but the argument of the fruit being godmodded is still valid. :3) While this is true that doesn't prevent them from dispersing said element, i.e. dispersing water into the air, having an enemy unknowinlgy breath it, therefore controlling others body. :4) It matters not whether or not you gave him those power, a Devil fruit like this has the potenetial to do those things whether or not they were included in the powers list. :5) Not giving him haki is good, but is still is a increadibly hard to defeat devil fruit... like playing Castlevania 1 while blindfolded. :All in all this argument is getting tedious and you seem to be overlooking the fact that even though you say it's not control over waer is the greatest power anyone can have in One Piece. I'm not trying to through my rank around here, I seldom do but I know I have a viable point. But just because you have stated a viable point aswell, and because I don't have all goddamn night, and because I think I have at least 1 good couter ... somewhere... i'm letting you off, but you gravely misunderstand my authority, I'm not an admin, I have more authority than that and I would like to be treated with respect when I have to use that authority. Male. Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 15:10, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hmm? Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 19:21, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, that is true. Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 19:57, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Planned on it. Also I tried to create a page and the stanard lay out wouldn't show up. Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 20:43, January 23, 2012 (UTC) When you try and create a page, it has Blank layout. and Stanard layout. Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 05:04, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm getting a blank one, but I'm trying to make a character page and I need the standard one do to so. Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 05:31, January 24, 2012 (UTC) And, I still need help coming up with a color and shape for the Devil Fruit Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 06:01, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I got it, just delete that message or something Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 15:24, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay..where would I get a template for a Devil fruit Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 18:01, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Damn Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 19:16, January 24, 2012 (UTC) dude! what's with you? you gave me no warning! 15:37, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Similiar fruit Hi Kagimizu, since you are the owner of the mizu mizu fruit, I thought i would check with you first. I'm developing a paramecia type fruit granting the user the ability to alter the surface tension on liquids. This would enable the user to "shoot water" aswell as other similiar attacks. Are you allright with that, or should I just develop I new power? I like my fruit quite alot, but wont post it if you find it ro similiar... Garfin 21:52, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Is it ok i can do something on this wiki? Homestuck Terezi Pyrope 01:47, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Starting Fresh So I've just gotten into One Piece but I think I have a solid grasp after doing a lot of research into the anime to help build up my OC. I would honestly appreciate you taking a look at my rough draft here http://sta.sh/01c6enc8cfah to see if there's anything I might've missed or not caught onto. So would you please give me some advice for my OC? I hope you don't mind that she has a mythical devil fruit. I didn't see any rules on the wiki so I don't know what's forbidden or not. MaddiKitten 15:05, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I want to ask if i could edit the Mizu mizu no Mi as i have a great idea for it and you dont seem active on it.